piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Codex:D
D Damsel in distress A beautiful young woman perceived as being placed in a dangerous situation or a dire predicament by a villain or monster and who requires a hero to achieve her rescue. Jack Sparrow once referred to Elizabeth Swann as a "distressing damsel". Dance and Angelica dancing aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge.]] To move with rhythmic steps or movements, especially in time to music; to leap or move rapidly with strong emotion; to perform the steps to. Jack Sparrow and Angelica once danced aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Dandy A man who is excessively concerned about his clothes and appearance. Davy Jones' Locker A pirate slang term meaning a mythological place at the bottom of the ocean. In short, a term meaning death. Davy Jones was said to sink every ship he ever over took, and thus, the watery grave that awaited all who were sunk by him was given his name. To die at sea is to go to Davy Jones' Locker, or a pirate's version of hell.P.U.B.C.A.T.: Encyclopaedia Piratica - Slang It can also refer to the Land of the Dead, into which Jack Sparrow was sent.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Dead Man's Chest Pirate slang for a coffin; also the name of the container of Davy Jones' heart, buried on Isla Cruces;Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest or the subtitle of the [[Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest|second Pirates of the Caribbean film]]. Dead men tell no tales Once someone is dead, they can no longer communicate, hence killing someone is the best way to keep him/her quiet. A standard pirate excuse for leaving no survivors. Death The cessation of life and all associated processes; the end of an person's existence as an entity independent from its environment and its return to an inert, nonliving state. Debt An action, state of mind, or object one has an obligation to perform for another, adopt toward another, or give to another. The state or condition of owing something to another. Those who made deals with Davy Jones have a debt to pay by serving aboard the Flying Dutchman. Demon A demon was a paranormal, often malevolent being prevalent in religion, occultism, and folklore. They were often considered an evil spirit, a fallen angel or Satanic divinity, or even one's inner spirit. Depths The distance from the top or surface of something to its bottom. Often used to refer to the deeper parts of the seas. Desgraciado Desgraciado is a Spanish term meaning "unfortunate", "ill-fated", or "jerk". But in other cases, as Angelica did to Jack Sparrow, it could mean something far worse. Devil Used to describe creatures of hell. A wicked or naughty person, or one who harbors reckless, spirited energy, especially in a mischievous way. It can also refer to the chief devil known as Satan. Devil's dowry A bribe or peace offering. Anamaria suggested offering Elizabeth Swann to Hector Barbossa to spare the motley crew.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Dichotomy The division between two mutually exclusive groups. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/Dichotomy Director The person in charge of managing a department of a trading company. DMC Abbreviation of Dead Man's Chest, second film in the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. , Joshamee Gibbs and Elizabeth Swann in Tortuga's docks.]] Dock A fixed structure attached to shore to which a vessel is secured when in port. Don Don, from Latin dominus, is an honorific in Spanish (don), Portuguese (Dom, dõ), and Italian (ˈdɔn). The female equivalent is Doña (Spanish: ˈdoɲɲa), Dona (Portuguese: ˈdonɐ), and Donna (Italian: ˈdɔnna), abbreviated "Dª" or simply "D." Although originally a title reserved for royalty, select nobles, and church hierarchs, it is now often used as a mark of esteem for a person of personal, social or official distinction, such as a community leader of long standing, a person of significant wealth, or a noble. Donation Money or goods that are given to help a person or organization. Dosh A slang word for money. Dream To see imaginary events in one's mind while sleeping; To hope or wish. Drunk In a state of intoxication caused by the consumption of excessive alcohol, usually by drinking alcoholic beverages. Pirates were known to drink so much alcohol, particularly rum and wine, to where they would be drunk. Duke A member of royalty or nobility of highest rank, but below the emperor, king, or prince. Notes and references